Luz dos Olhos
by M.Cherry
Summary: Ele não conseguia viver sem a imperfeição.


Fic escrita para o Admirador Secreto da DHr do seisvê. O meu é a Perséfone Black: dear, essa é o seu primeiro presente, eu espero que você goste, ele é de todo o meu coração.

Obs: A fic se chama Luz dos Olhos porque era a música que eu estava ouvindo quando comecei a escrever.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Luz dos Olhos**

**.x.**

Malfoy observava Hermione dormir. Ele podia observar essa cena durante horas e horas, era quase única.

Uma mulher não perfeita, mas ele gosta exatamente da falta de perfeição. Ás vezes perguntava se o amava, mas ele também não sabia.

**.x.**

Era inverno. Malfoy tomava café num pub qualquer de Londres. Nunca conversava com ninguém e nem olhava pra ninguém. E como se só houvesse ele ali.

Estava esperando Hermione chegar. Ela nunca atrasava, mas hoje estava atrasando, será que havia acontecido algo?

Várias xícaras de café e nada. Ela não viria. _Maldita Granger._

Saiu do bar deixando apenas o dinheiro encima da mesinha sem dizer nada. Foi caminhando lentamente até o hotel que estava.

Ele poderia ir até a casa dela, mas olhar pro Weasley seria simplesmente... Demais.

Entrou no quarto e jogou o casaco de qualquer jeito no chão. Deitou na cama e ficou pensando. Pensando num porquê de Hermione não ter aparecido e de como isso estava incomodando. Odiava pensar nela, em como ela fazia falta... _Maldita Granger._

Não conseguiu dormir desde então.

"Hermione, onde você tem ido esses dias?" – Ron perguntou calmamente.

"Não tenho ido a lugar algum, Ronald." – respondeu nervosa.

Hermione continuou lendo enquanto falava. Ron havia percebido, e era por isso que há dias não ia se encontrar com Draco. Doía.

Doía por enganar Ron e doía por deixar Draco sem explicação.

_

* * *

Segundo dia._

Vários cigarros. Olheiras. Granger não viria.

" Hermione, é agora que você vai sair e voltar daqui umas três horas com a cara lavada?" – Ron dizia nervoso.

" Ronald!" – ela gritou nervosa – " Você me viu sair daqui hoje? Aliás, me ouviu falar alguma coisa?".

" Desculpa se eu to te incomodando".

" Não, não desculpo".

* * *

_Uma semana. _

Os dias pareciam estar se arrastando. Malfoy acostumou-se com a idéia de que ela simplesmente não viria mais.

Era assim. Tudo pra ele era assim. Quando começava a melhorar, havia algo pra piorar.

Ele não podia ser feliz? Será que pecara tanto assim?

* * *

_Uma semana e dois dias._

Subiu as escadas do hotel tensa. As pernas tremiam e as mãos suavam. Não era adeus, era a reconciliação que doía.

Doía principalmente por ela ter sumido e não dar satisfações a ele. Ela estava sofrendo por fazer aquilo. Talvez se fosse um adeus, não doeria tanto.

Bateu na porta do hotel. Draco abriu a porta. Seu rosto parecia indiferente, como se ela fosse uma desconhecida.

" Entre" – disse seco.

Hermione entrou. Observou o apartamento por todos os lados. Estava organizado, pela primeira vez que entrara ali. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que o observava com mais clareza.

Sempre entrava ás pressas, aos beijos e aos amassos, não tinha de reparar em nada.

" Não vai perguntar porque eu sumi?" – ela perguntou baixo.

" Não, eu não sou seu marido" – ele disse seco – " E se eu fosse, há essa hora as suas malas estariam lá na porta".

Ela respirou fundo.

" Desculpa se eu achei que você sentiu minha falta".

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e ela saiu. Malfoy não se moveu e não protestou, mas sentiu.

_Sinto sua falta, Granger, sua maldita._

Sentou-se no bar mais próximo do hotel. Sabia que Hermione passava por ali todos os dias pra ir pra casa. Bendita mania de pegar ônibus pra voltar pra casa. _Coisa de trouxas. _

O café estava horrível, mas ele queria somente que ela passasse, nem que fosse pra olhar pra ela. Só contemplá-la de longe. Ela não era a mais bela das mulheres, mas passava a ser por sua imperfeição.

Enxergou aqueles cabelos castanhos de longe. Ele _deveria _olhar de longe. Não resistiu e foi até lá. Ele tinha que ir. Impulso.

Granger andava correndo, isso era um defeito. E ele não queria correr atrás dela também. Deu sorte quando o farol ficou vermelho. Conseguiu chegar até ela a tempo e pegar de leve em seu braço.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

" Granger, por favor... Vamos conversar direito".

"Malfoy, eu fui até sua casa aquele dia e você me tratou feito um cachorro... Não vem com história de que quer conversar."

" Vamos?"

Hermione olhou para os dois lados e suspirou. Balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi com Malfoy até o hotel.

Ninguém disse uma só palavra até chegar lá. Malfoy estava tenso e Hermione extremamente chateada.

Ela entrou no quarto de cabeça baixa e sentou-se na cama.

" Granger, porque você é assim?"

" Assim como, Malfoy? Você me trata como um lixo e eu tenho que sorrir?"

Ele suspirou. Queria pedir desculpas, mas sabia que aquela palavra jamais iria sair de sua boca.

Hermione continuou encarando –o. Ela queria ouvi-lo pedir desculpas, ao menos uma vez.

" Você não vai se desculpar, Malfoy... Você se recusa a pedir desculpas a uma sangue-ruim, não é mesmo?"

Malfoy continuou calado.

" Você é ridículo."

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, o observando de perto. Imperfeição.

" Eu sou tão ridículo... Que eu fiquei te esperando todos esses dias e você não veio... Como você queria que eu te tratasse?"

"Malfoy... Eu..."

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase e a puxou para um beijo. Entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos, um beijo urgente e rápido.

Hermione reagiu apertando os braços dele com força. Os corações estavam acelerados e parecia que o tempo havia parado, tudo havia parado... Eles estavam juntos, não precisariam de ninguém.

Eles interromperam o beijo e se olharam, os rostos ainda muito próximos, as respirações ofegantes.

Essa era a maneira de pedir desculpas, a maneira deles. Malfoy não conseguia mais viver sem aquela maldita sangue-ruim de uma forma que ele nem sabia como.

" Granger... Fica comigo essa noite?"

" Fico" – ela respondeu de imediato.

Malfoy sorriu e a deitou na cama beijando-o.

Eles não queriam saber das conseqüências, queriam viver o presente que era único e somente deles.


End file.
